Work is proposed in the areas of frequency and temporal analysis in normal-hearing and hearing-impaired listeners and pitch shifts in sinusoids in normal-hearing listeners. The frequency-analysis experiments will deal with combined effects of bandwidths and level in listeners with normal hearing and with measurement of psychophysical tuning curves and suppression in impaired listeners. The temporal-analysis experiments will deal with effects of masker duration in forward masking and with measurement of critical masking intervals in impaired listeners. Experiments concerning pitch shifts in sinusoids will measure pitch shifts as a function of intensity and frequency in the presence and absence of noise maskers. The goal of the proposed work is to develop better physiologically-oriented models of the peripheral processes underlying auditory frequency and temporal analysis.